11 Februari
by Kushina Rokuro
Summary: Yagen telah di-friendzone oleh cewek yang dia sukai. Untuk membalaskan dendamnya terhadap apa yang dia harus tanggung, Ichigo, Namazuo, dan Honebami mendaftarkannya dalam lomba tarik tambang dalam acara peringatan Hari Pembangunan Nasional Jepang. Dapatkah dia dan ketiganya memenangkan perlombaan itu? Apakah Yagen bisa berdamai dengan cewek yang dia suka? #SecretValentine2018


Touken Ranbu adalah anime berdasarkan game online yang dibuat oleh DMM/Nitro+ sedangkan author hanyalah seorang fan-girl dari para Touken Danshi yang setia menunaikan tugas dari Saniwa. Warning: OOC, typo, dan kesalahan-kesalahan lain yang terdapat dalam cerita ini.

* * *

FYI, tanggal 11 Februari diperingati oleh seluruh masyarakat Jepang sebagai Hari Pembangunan Nasional untuk mengenang sekaligus menghormati jasa-jasa Kaisar Jimmu selaku kaisar pertama dalam berbagai usaha kerasnya dalam membangun negara Jepang yang makmur dan sejahtera seperti sekarang.

* * *

Pada suatu hari, Nihongou selaku ketua RT 35 mengumpulkan seluruh warganya untuk mengadakan rapat pembentukan panitia acara peringatan Hari Pembangunan Nasional Jepang. Akan tetapi, berbagai hal aneh kerap terjadi di lingkungan sekitar kediaman ketua RT 35 perumahan Honmaru 3. Di antaranya adalah banyak di antara seluruh warga yang ingin menjadi panitia hanya untuk mencari sensasi bahkan mengikuti jejak keluarga.

Agar permasalahan itu kelar, Nihongou menyatakan bahwa tak selamanya para warga RT 35 dapat bekerjasama dengan anggota keluarga yang terpilih menjadi panitia acara peringatan Hari Pembangunan Nasional Jepang. Namun, di sisi lain, Ichigo Hitofuri harus menjaga dan merawat adik-adiknya sehingga dia belum tentu bisa mengajukan dirinya sebagai panitia di balik kesibukannya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, seisi ruangan dihebohkan dengan keberanian Otegine untuk mengajukan diri sebagai ketua panitia acara peringatan Hari Pembangunan Nasional. Terpikir oleh hal itu, Nihongou langsung memberikan sejumlah tugas kepadanya. Dia juga menyatakan bahwa tugas-tugas itu takkan terasa berat.

"Terima kasih, Pak RT!" balas Otegine.

"Sama-sama," tutur Nihongou, "Ada lagi yang ingin mengajukan diri?"

Sekitar tiga jam kemudian, rapat itu berakhir dengan susunan panitia yang terbentuk sesuai dengan rencana. Lomba yang akan dilaksanakan berupa tarik tambang, balap karung, adu pedang, pertandingan bola voli, dan sebagainya. Pendaftaran lomba-lomba tersebut akan dibuka pada keesokan harinya.

 **Kediaman Awataguchi, 17.00**

Sesampainya di rumah, Ichigo langsung mengumumkan hasil diskusi warga RT 35 mengenai terbentuknya panitia acara peringatan Hari Pembangunan Nasional kepada semua adiknya. Lalu, Atsushi dan Gotou menyatakan dengan semangat bahwa mereka ingin mengikuti lomba balap karung sedangkan Nakigitsune mau mendaftar sebagai peserta pada lomba adu pedang. Disusul oleh Hakata yang ingin mendaftar sebagai peserta lomba memanen apel. Kemudian, Namazuo dan Honebami mengatakan kepada Ichigo bahwa mereka ingin mengikuti lomba tarik tambang.

"Eh, tarik tambang?" Yagen tersentak kaget.

Tanpa disadari oleh seisi rumah, Yagen Toushirou; putra kelima dari tiga belas bersaudara baru saja dilempar ke jurang 'friend-zone' oleh seorang cewek yang dia sukai. Yagen langsung mengira bahwa lomba tarik tambang merupakan bentuk lain dari tarik-ulur perasaan karena cewek itu juga menyatakan bahwa dia ingin menjadi peserta pada lomba itu pula. Teringat oleh hal tersebut, Namazuo dan Honebami segera membawanya ke kamar untuk mengajaknya berbicara sejenak.

Sesampainya di kamar tidur Yagen, mereka berdua langsung menginterogasi dirinya tentang siapakah cewek yang membawanya ke jurang 'friend-zone', mengapa dia dengan tega melakukan itu, hingga bagaimana bisa Yagen jatuh hati dengannya. Karena sang toudan milik Oda Nobunaga tak mampu menjawabnya, Honebami bertanya dengan tegas kepada Yagen tentang mengapa cewek itu tega melemparnya ke jurang 'friend-zone' padahal dia sangat menyukainya. Sementara Namazuo, dia langusng menyampaikan hal tersebut kepada Ichigo yang asyik bermain bersama Shinano, Akita, Maeda, Gokotai, dan Mouri.

"Baiklah, kita istirahat dulu. Aku ingin berbicara sebentar dengan Namazuo," tutur Ichigo kepada mereka berlima sebelum hendak memulai obrolan bersama Namazuo yang telah mendatanginya.

Kemudian, pembicaraan serius antara Ichigo dan Namazuo segera dimulai. Beberapa menit selama obrolan itu berlangsung, Ichigo tersentak kaget dengan bagaimana Yagen bisa dibawa ke jurang 'friend-zone' oleh cewek yang dia sukai. Untuk menenangkan kakak tertuanya, Namazuo mengatakan bahwa Yagen sedang diinterogasi oleh Honebami.

"Katakan kepada Honebami bahwa jika Yagen memang beneran nggak bisa jawab, sertakan saja dalam lomba tarik tambang," balasnya setelah berpikir sejenak.

"Lalu, Ichi-nii bagaimana? Sebentar lagi, Ichi-nii akan mengikuti yudisium sebelum wisuda," tanya Namazuo dengan khawatir.

"Aku akan mendaftar sebagai peserta lomba tarik perasaan, eh tarik tambang …," jawab Ichigo.

Mendengar bahwa sang putra sulung Awataguchi juga akan mengikuti lomba tarik tambang, hampir seisi rumah terkejut dengan keputusan tersebut. Hakata sempat menyatakan kepadanya bahwa dia tidak boleh terlalu capek karena yudisium yang akan Ichigo ikuti sebelum wisuda dilaksanakan dua minggu yang lalu. Disusul oleh Midare yang bertanya bahwa benarkah Ichigo ingin mengikuti lomba tarik tambang demi menyembuhkan gejala shock yang diderita Yagen pasca pelemparannya ke jurang 'friend-zone' oleh cewek yang dia perjuangkan untuk menjadi pasangan hidupnya.

Teringat oleh pertanyaan Midare, Namazuo baru menyadari bahwa Yagen masih shock setelah di-'friend-zone' oleh cewek itu. Kemudian, dia dan Ichigo segera menuju kamar tidur Yagen untuk menanyakan kebenaran tentang betapa shock-nya sang toudan milik Oda Nobunaga. Sesampainya di sana, mereka menemukan Yagen dan Honebami yang saling berdebat tentang cewek seperti apakah yang benar-benar menganggap cowok yang dia sukai hanyalah sebatas teman.

"Sudah, sudah! Jangan berantem! Kalau kalian masih berantem, aku daftarkan kalian ke lomba tarik tambang!" teriak Ichigo sambil menahan stress-nya.

Pertengkaran itu terhenti

"Ma-maaf, Ichi-nii …," ujar Honebami, "Yagen benar-benar nggak bisa menjawab pertanyaan tentang mengapa cewek itu tega banget nge-'friend-zone' dirinya."

"Itu benar! Sumpah, aku shock banget habis dilempar ke 'friend-zone' sama Rina-chan!" tukas Yagen.

"Ya ampun …," Ichigo dan Namazuo menghela nafas.

"Lalu, apa yang harus aku lakukan sedangkan Rina-chan mau ikut lomba tarik tambang!?" tiba-tiba, Yagen yang dikenal kalem dan pendiam mulai menangis.

BUK!

"Dasar cengeng! Katanya kamu mau move-on setelah dianggap teman sama itu anak!" sembur Honebami sambil tertawa kecil.

"Udah, udah … kamu daftar aja ke lomba tarik tambang sebagai pembalasan dendam untuknya …," hibur Ichigo.

Yagen terkejut

"Benarkah?" tanyanya.

"Tentu!" ujar Namazuo.

 **11 Februari**

Beberapa hari kemudian tepatnya pada tanggal 11 Februari, seluruh warga RT 35 baru saja mengikuti upacara bendera sebagai agenda pertama peringatan Hari Pembangunan Nasional. Sebagian dari semua warga adalah para siswa sekolah yang mengikuti upacara yang diselenggarakan di sekolah masing-masing. Sebagai contohnya, Namazuo dan Honebami yang bersekolah SMA Tenken 3 dengan khidmat mengikuti upacara itu bersama teman-teman mereka. Sementara itu, para mahasiswa Universitas Tenshou termasuk Yagen juga melaksanakan upacara bendera tersebut sebagai tanda penghormatan kepada Kaisar Jimmu selaku kaisar sekaligus pendiri Jepang.

Kira-kira dua jam kemudian, tepatnya di sebuah lapangan luas, arena badminton, arena basket, dan arena futsal RT 35 dipenuhi oleh seluruh panitia hingga peserta lomba dalam acara peringatan Hari Pembangunan Nasional. Lomba tarik tambang, memetik apel, hingga balap karung dilaksanakan di lapangan luas. Pertandingan badminton dan bola voli dilaksanakan di arena badminton RT 35. Pertandingan bola basket antar komplek RT 35 dilaksanakan di arena basket sedangkan pertandingan sepakbola sederhana dilaksanakan di arena futsal. Begitu pula lomba-lomba lain yang telah difasilitasi oleh pengurus RT dan para panitia acara. Misalnya, lomba membuat kaligrafi tradisional Jepang yang dilaksanakan di gedung serbaguna RT 35 dan adu kemampuan berpedang di arena kendo.

Walaupun para warga RT 35 kelelahan setelah berdiri selama sekian menit selama upacara bendera di sekolah, kampus, maupun tempat kerja, mereka menunjukkan semangat mereka dalam berpartisipasi dalam acara peringatan Hari Pembangunan Nasional. Bahkan, ada seorang murid SMP yang sengaja kabur dari sekolahnya setelah upacara demi memulai registrasi lebih awal dalam lomba memetik apel.

"Eh, Hakata-kun … kamu ikutan juga?" sambutnya.

"Iya, dong!" jawab sang toudan berkacamata dengan semangat.

Sementara di tempat registrasi lomba balap karung dan tarik tambang, Atsushi, Gotou, dan Yagen segera mendaftarkan nama-nama mereka. Tak lupa juga, Yagen menuliskan nama Ichigo, Namazuo, dan Honebami pada daftar peserta lomba tarik tambang. Sementara Atsushi dan Gotou, mereka menulis nama pada daftar peserta lomba balap karung. Tak lama kemudian, Midare datang dengan membawa sesuatu.

"Yagen-nii, nggak makan?" tanyanya sambil memberikan sebuah kotak makan.

Lalu, Yagen menolak pemberian kotak makan itu

"Ah, nggak usah. Aku nggak la- …," tolaknya.

"Makan, lah! Nanti tim Yagen-nii kalah kalau Yagen-nii sendiri nggak makan, lho!" tegur Midare.

"Oh, baiklah …," Yagen mengalah.

 **Lapangan luas RT 35, 09.00**

Beberapa saat setelah para peserta mendatangi panitia untuk melakukan registrasi pada masing-masing lomba, Otegine dan Nihongou membuka acara dengan berbagai sambutan kepada para warga RT 35. Kedua toudan naginata legendaris itu juga menyatakan terima kasih sebsar-besarnya atas partisipasi terbesar mereka. Setelah itu, lomba demi lomba segera dimulai.

Dan di lapangan RT 35 sendiri, lomba yang akan dilaksanakan untuk pertama kalinya adalah tarik tambang. Teringat oleh hal tersebut, Yagen tersentak kaget karena dia akan bertemu dengan cewek yang telah membawanya ke jurang 'friend-zone' di saat dia benar-benar menyukainya. Sementara Ichigo dan Namazuo, mereka terus membantu Honebami menenangkan perasaan Yagen.

Ternyata, giliran tim yang melibatkan Ichigo, Namazuo, Honebami, dan Yagen berada dalam urutan ketiga. Sehingga, Yagen terlihat lega karena cewek yang dia sukai tampil duluan dalam lomba tarik tambang itu. Dia dan keempat kakaknya bisa memantau kemampuan dan kekurangan cewek itu selama berjuang menarik sebuah tambang 11 meter berbobot 2 kg.

"Ichi-nii, kayaknya dia mulai capek," tegur Namazuo.

"Berpikirlah dengan postitif, Namazuo. Dia berjuang dengan keras," balas Ichigo.

"Hah, Ichi-nii serius?" Yagen dan Namazuo tersentak kaget.

"Ya. Seperti bagaimana kamu akan menghadapi ujian masuk kampus negeri," Ichigo membelai kepala Namazuo.

"Hehehe …," Namazuo sendiri tertawa kecil ketika kepalanya dielus oleh sang kakak tertua.

Beberapa saat kemudian, sorak-sorai penonton mulai terdengar dengan penuh semangat ketika tim yang melibatkan cewek yang disuka oleh Yagen berjuang semakin keras dengan tim lawan. Lalu, seluruh penonton dihebohkan dengan kemenangan tim yang salah satu anggotanya bernama Rina selaku cewek yang mem-'friend-zone' Yagen. Tiba-tiba, Yagen kaget karena memiliki firasat bahwa timnya akan bertanding dengan cewek itu dalam babak final jika timnya menang.

"Hah, nggak salah?!" ujarnya.

"Tenang, Yagen-nii … sebentar lagi giliran Kakak!" ujar Midare sambil memeluk Yagen dari belakang.

"Ichi-nii, tarik yang kencang!" seru Hakata, "Jangan biarkan tim lawan menurunkan semangat Ichi-nii!"

"Sabarlah, Yagen. Sebentar lagi, kita akan menunjukkan kemampuan kita dalam menarik tambang seberat dua kilogram itu," hibur Honebami.

"Tuh, kata Bami-nii! Makanya, semangat!" tukas Midare sambil mengeratkan pelukannya dengan Yagen.

ADUH!

Tak lama setelah mengobrol sejenak dengan Midare dan Hakata, Ichigo bersama Namazuo, Honebami, serta Yagen segera memasuki area lapangan bersama timnya. Lawan mereka adalah sebuah tim cheerleader dari suatu sekolah yang rumahnya saling berdekatan. Beberapa saat setelah merundingkan strategi, mereka langsung menghadap tim lawan dengan penuh percaya diri.

Ketika wasit belum meniup peluit ketika memberi peringatan bahwa duel antara tim Ichigo dengan tim cheerleader dimulai, seorang gadis yang diketahui merupakan anggota dari tim cheerleader terlalu bersemangat sehingga dia sengaja menarik tambang terlebih dahulu. Sesaat kemudian, peluit pun berbunyi dan adu kekuatan antara dua tim itu semakin sengit.

Para penonton bersorak gembira selama melihat mereka saling menarik tambang dengan penuh kekuatan. Selang beberapa detik kemudian, ada seorang anggota tim cheerleader yang pingsan karena penyakit khusus pada tubuhnya mulai kumat. Tiba-tiba, anggota tim cheerleader yang pingsan bertambah satu orang karena dia belum sarapan dari rumah. Oleh karena itu, Ichigo, Namazuo, Honebami, Yagen, beserta rekan satu tim mereka memanfaatkan situasi tersebut untuk mengalahkan seluruh anggota tim cheerleader yang masih bertahan hingga akhir.

"Namazuo, tarik yang kencang!" tegur Ichigo.

"Yagen-kun, jangan sampai lepas!" tegur seorang rekan ke hadapan Yagen.

"Inilah kesempatan emas kita untuk mengalahkan cewek-cewek cheerleader itu!" ujar Sanae; seorang rekan tim yang diketahui merupakan trainee dari suatu agensi hiburan.

Tiga menit kemudian …

BRUK!

Secara spontan, seluruh penghuni lapangan luas RT 35 mendengar suara benturan tanah. Suara tersebut berasal dari jatuhnya beberapa anggota tim cheerleader. Tak lama kemudian, sang wasit mengumumkan bahwa tim Ichigo adalah pemenang dari babak kedua lomba tarik tambang. Terpikir oleh hal tersebut, Ichigo beserta semua rekan timnya bersorak gembira menyambut kemenangan mereka. Begitu juga dengan para penonton yang terlihat senang melihat tatapan membahagiakan mereka setelah memenangkan lomba tarik tambang babak kedua.

 **Arena istirahat, 10.05**

Beberapa saat kemudian, mereka beristirahat sembari melihat pertandingan tarik tambang oleh tim lainnya. Selain itu, mereka juga tak sabar untuk mengikuti kompetisi semifinal sekaligus babak final dalam perlombaan karena sang wasit juga mengumumkan sejumlah tim yang lolos ke ajang semifinal. Tak terasa, mereka juga sempat ngerumpi tentang keadaan mereka masing-masing.

"Ya ampun! Kamu sih, nggak ngerti cinta …," protes salah satu rekan tim kepada Yagen.

"Ih, bukan begitu maksudku! Aku malah dianggap teman sama Rina-chan!" gerutu Yagen kemudian.

"Begini, kalian semua. Cewek yang bernama Rina adalah cewek yang dia sukai. Akan tetapi, Rina sendiri malah nge-'friend-zone' Yagen," jelas Namazuo.

"Oh, Rina yang pertama kali tampil, kan?" tanya Sanae.

"Bener banget!" ujar Yagen.

"Tenang, Yagen …," hibur Namazuo.

"Kalau timnya beneran masuk babak final, kita harus mengerahkan semua kekuatan kita untuk membalaskan dendam Yagen-kun!" ujar rekan lain yang diketahui merupakan teman dekat Yagen semasa SD.

SETUJU!

 **Lapangan luas RT 35, 13.15**

Tepat setelah makan siang sembari melihat lomba balap karung yang diikuti oleh para pendaftar yang mayoritasnya berupa anak-anak, ajang semifinal lomba tarik tambang dimulai dengan kedatangan lima tim yang lolos sejak babak penyisihan. Beberapa saat setelah itu, pertandingan dimulai dengan aksi sebuah tim yang beranggotakan para pem-bully melawan sebuah tim yang beranggotakan para mantan yakuza. Seperti yang telah diketahui oleh seluruh warga, empat di antara mereka kehilangan jempolnya setelah melakukan kesalahan semasa menjabat sebagai anggota yakuza.

Sanae mengatakan kepada seluruh rekan timnya bahwa mereka bisa saja brutal ke hadapan semua orang walaupun sudah bukan lagi anggota yakuza. Oleh karena itu, Yagen langsung mengusulkan sebuah strategi cepat untuk mengalahkan lawan mereka yang selanjutnya. Beberapa saat kemudian, seluruh anggota tim Ichigo menyetujui strategi itu. Lalu, ketika peluit dibunyikan oleh wasit, mereka langsung mengarahkan mata mereka menuju pertandingan kedua tim itu.

SRET! BRUK!

Sepuluh menit kemudian, tim pem-bully berhasil mengalahkan para mantan yakuza. Sang wasit mengumumkan kepada seluruh penonton juga mengumumkan kemenangan mereka dengan penuh semangat. Beberapa saat setelah itu, tim Ichigo memasuki lapangan setelah sepuluh menit memantau pertandingan yang tadi.

Lawan tim Ichigo pada babak kedua dalam pertandingan mereka adalah sebuah tim yang beranggotakan para pelaku 'bullying' yang telah dikeluarkan dari SMA Tenken 3 atas kejahatan mereka kepada seorang teman dari Honebami. Teringat oleh hal itu, Namazuo geram dan langsung menyatakan bahwa merekalah yang selama ini membuat temannya menderita hingga harus dirawat ke rumah sakit jiwa. Oleh karena itu, Honebami langsung menentukan strategi terampuh agar mereka kalah telak.

"Bami-kun, mereka itu … yang nge-bully temanmu, kan?" tanya Sanae dengan pelan.

"Tentu saja," jawab Honebami.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kita juga bisa membalaskan dendam temanmu yang sakit hati atas perlakuan mereka," tukas sang pemuda yang merupakan teman dekat Yagen.

"Kamu nggak sendirian, Yagen. Honebami juga sering banget kesal sama pem-bully yang akan melawan kita dalam pertandingan kali ini," hibur Namazuo.

"Kita harus mengerahkan kekuatan untuk membalaskan dendam Honebami dan Yagen!" tukas Ichigo.

YA!

Setelah berunding selama dua menit, mereka tak menyadari bahwa dua di antara seluruh anggota tim pem-bully mendatangi Namazuo dan Honebami. Dan tanpa mereka sadari pula, anggota tim yang datang adalah dua orang gadis terjudes yang selalu mengusik Tama selaku teman baik Honebami. Sebelum mereka berdua mendatangi kedua cewek jahat itu, Ichigo, Sanae, dan Yagen menyampaikan bahwa mereka harus berhati-hati karena mereka bisa saja melakukan tindak kecurangan.

"Kamu ini, bukannya bertanggung jawab!" omel Honebami dengan geram namun tetap tenang.

"Malah semakin nge-bully Tama-chan lewat media sosial sehingga dia udah hampir satu setengah minggu nggak pulang-pulang dari rumah sakit jiwa!" lanjut Namazuo.

Pada intinya, mereka membicarakan tentang kondisi Tama; teman Honebami yang sering di-bully oleh para anggota tim pem-bully. Ketika Namazuo bertanya tentang mengapa mereka selalu mengusik gadis itu dan apa salahnya, mereka malah bertanya balik. Lalu, Honebami mengatakan bahwa pertandingan tarik tambang yang sedang mereka ikuti adalah penentuan nasib. Jika tim Ichigo menang, maka para anggota tim pem-bully harus mendatangi rumah sakit jiwa untuk meminta maaf setulus-tulusnya kepada Tama. Sebaliknya, tim Ichigo harus melihat foto-foto Tama di saat terjadinya kasus 'bullying' di SMA Tenken 3 jika semua anggota tim pem-bully menang.

"Eh, Yagen … kalau kita nggak lolos ke babak final karena kemenangan mereka, fotonya bakalan kamu kasih polisi atau nggak?" bisik seorang rekan tim Ichigo yang diketahui merupakan mahasiswa sebuah PTN terkemuka sembari menguping bersama Yagen.

"Tentu saja," balas Yagen dengan pelan, "Yang mereka lakukan ke teman Honebami-nii itu jahat."

Beberapa saat setelah terjadinya perseteruan antar tim Ichigo dan tim pem-bully Tama, pertandingan tarik tambang oleh kedua tim itu dimulai dengan terdengarnya sorak-sorai penonton yang semakin meriah. Saking marahnya Namazuo dan Honebami dengan kedua gadis yang menjadi dalang kasus 'bullying' di SMA Tenken 3, mereka menarik tambang dua kilogram itu dengan sangat kencang. Begitu pula Sanae yang semakin muak dengan adanya 'bullying'.

"Terus, terus! Tarik terus!"

"Ayo, Hitofuri-kun! Balaskan dendam almarhum adikku!"

"Ichi-nii, kalian semua, tarik yang kencang!"

"Ini demi kakakku yang baru terlihat puas setelah mereka dikeluarkan dari SMA Tenken 3! AYO, TIM ICHIGO!"

"Namazuo, Honebami! Tarik terus!"

"Zuo, Bami, lampiaskan emosi terpendam almarhumah pacarku yang bunuh diri karena nggak tahan di-bully sama mereka!"

AYO! AYO! AYO! TIM ICHIGO PASTI BISA!

ICHI-NII! ZUO-NII! BAMI-NII! YAGEN-NII!

BERI MEREKA PELAJARAN!

MEREKA SERING MEM-BULLY ANAK KAMI!

ICHI-NII, ZUO-NII, BAMI-NII, YAGEN-NII, BERJUANGLAH!

AYO! AYO!

BERI MEREKA PELAJARAN ATAS KESALAHAN MEREKA!

Sorak-sorai penonton semakin berkoar dengan penuh semangat walaupun ada beberapa orangtua murid SMA Tenken 3 yang benar-benar kesal dengan kelakuan para anggota tim pem-bully terhadap anak mereka. Sementara itu, tim Ichigo terlihat semakin bersemangat setelah mendengar sorak dukungan terhadap mereka yang semakin membara. Oleh karena itu, mereka langsung menarik tambang lebih kencang ketika Yagen mengingatkan seluruh rekan tim bahwa kedua gadis yang telah mengajak ribut Namazuo dan Honebami mulai kelelahan.

SRET!

Sesaat setelah 'pertarungan sengit' itu berakhir, sang wasit mengatakan bahwa hasilnya seri. Oleh karenanya, Otegine mengingatkan kepada wasit itu untuk memberi waktu tambahan sebanyak tiga menit untuk menentukan siapakah yang akan masuk ke babak final dan melawan tim Rina. Tak lama kemudian, masing-masing tim saling menarik tambang walaupun sang wasit belum membunyikan peluit tanda dimulainya waktu tambahan.

PRIT!

Ketika peluit sudah dibunyikan, tim pem-bully langsung menarik tambang itu dengan penuh semangat. Akan tetapi, semangat itu langsung buyar dengan terjatuhnya empat dari seluruh anggota tim setelah tim Ichigo mengerahkan kekuatan mereka. Pada akhirnya tim Ichigo dinyatakan menang dan lolos ke babak final.

HOREEEE!

"Akhirnya! Kalau kita beneran kalah, kita bisa memanfaatkan persyaratan mereka untuk melapor kepada polisi atas kasus 'bullying' tersadis di SMA Tenken 3!" seru Namazuo.

"Hahaha! Dendam semua murid SMA Tenken 3 pun terbalaskan oleh kekuatan kita. Ya, kan?!" seorang rekan tim berbadan six-pack tertawa dengan riang.

"Hehehe … ternyata nggak cuma Yagen yang nasibnya menderita," Ichigo tertawa kecil.

"Tuh, Yagen. Kamu masih mending selama dilempar ke 'friend-zone' sama cewek. Aku sama Namazuo ribetnya minta ampun! Kasus itu memang terjadi sejak kita berniat menggagalkan penculikan Tama ke klub malam oleh geng itu!" Honebami tersenyum simpul.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kita telah menyebar cinta!" ujar Sanae.

EH?

"Ci-cinta?" tanya Yagen sembari menahan malu karena wajahnya memerah.

"Tentu saja! Setelah kita membalaskan dendam arwah para mendiang murid SMA Tenken 3 yang telah di-bully oleh tim yang tadi, kita harus membalaskan dendam yang kamu tanggung setelah dilempar ke jurang 'friend-zone' sama si cewek bernama Rina," sang pria six-pack tertawa kecil kemudian seisi area istirahat tertawa bersama.

Beberapa saat setelah beristirahat dan menikmati cemilan, tim Ichigo bersiap-siap menghadapi babak final pertandingan tarik tambang melawan tim Rina. Tak lama setelah mereka berunding tentang strategi apa saja yang akan mereka gunakan, mereka langsung memegang tali tambang dengan erat. Sesaat kemudian, peluit tanda mulai dibunyikan oleh wasit.

Ketika pertandingan dimulai, Yagen mengarahkan seluruh anggota tim untuk menarik tambangnya dengan kencang sehingga tim Rina terlihat kesulitan dalam menariknya. Lalu, Ichigo dan Namazuo saling menguatkan ketika mereka agak kelelahan dalam menarik tali tambang seberat dua kilogram itu. Di saat melihat mereka kelelahan, Sanae terus memberi semangat kepada seluruh anggota tim Ichigo termasuk dirinya. Sesaat setelah itu, mereka semua mampu menarik tali tambang dengan penuh semangat.

Tanpa mereka sadari, suara sorakan pendukung semakin terdengar dengan penuh semangat bagai perjuangan mereka. Saking seriusnya mereka menarik tali tambang sambil mendengar dukungan dari para penonton, mereka terus berusaha untuk mengalahkan tim Rina. Tak lama kemudian, sang wasit mengumumkan bahwa hasil pertandingan seri sehingga kedua tim diberi waktu tambahan tiga menit.

SRET! BRUK!

Tiga menit kemudian, tim Ichigo sukses mengalahkan tim Rina. Dan beberapa menit setelah pembagian hadiah, Rina langsung menghadap Yagen untuk meminta maaf karena telah membawanya menuju 'friend-zone'. Tak lama setelah mereka berdua saling bermaaf-maafan, Rina langsung menembak Yagen dengan bertanya tentang apakah dia siap menjadi pendamping hidupnya.

Sesaat kemudian, mereka tertawa lepas selama melihat Yagen dan Rina menahan malu setelah mereka saling mengakui perasaan cinta yang mereka miliki. Sementara itu, Ichigo dan Namazuo melihat mereka dengan tatapan nista karena mereka belum memiliki pasangan sama sekali.

"Ichi-nii makanya cari calon istri!" sembur Nakigitsune, Gotou, dan Atsushi yang baru datang dari arena kendo.

"Eh, kalian!" sahut Ichigo.

"Bagaimana kita nggak bakalan senang ketika melihat Yagen-nii jadian sama cewek yang dia suka?" Midare tertawa kecil.

"Tentu saja!" ujar Hakata setelah mendapat juara kedua lomba memetik apel, "Jangan lupakan diriku yang menang lomba petik apel!"

Tak lama kemudian, mereka tertawa bersama. Sementara Hakata, dia membagikan semua apel yang dia petik kepada seluruh saudaranya. Namun, apel-apel itu juga dia berikan kepada teman-teman satu tim Ichigo, Namazuo, Honebami, dan Yagen. Sembari makan apel bersama-sama, mereka mengobrol tentang kesan mereka setelah mengikuti perlombaan pada acara peringatan Hari Pembangunan Nasional.

"Namazuo, terima kasih untuk yang tadi," Ichigo tersenyum simpul ke hadapan Namazuo.

"Eh, Ichi-nii … aku nggak punya apa-apa untuk- …," Namazuo sendiri tertunduk malu.

"Kamu udah ngasih banyak kontribusi buat tim kami, Zuo-chan!" ujar Sanae, disusul oleh anggukan Ichigo dan Yagen.

"Karenamu, semua anggota keluarga para murid di sekolahmu terlihat bahagia karena anak-anak mereka nggak bakalan dihantui sama pikiran tentang para pem-bully brengsek itu!" sembur sang pria six-pack kemudian mereka tertawa lepas.

Beberapa saat setelah bertukar ucapan terima kasih, mereka terus melampiaskan kebahagiaan mereka di lapangan luas. Sembari ngerumpi dan makan apel bersama, mereka juga saling melempar guyonan di kala mereka bosan. Bahkan, tak jarang Ichigo berpelukan dengan Namazuo karena pemuda itu merupakan orang pertama yang bisa menyatukan Yagen dan Rina sekaligus pelopor gerakan 'pembalasan dendam' kepada para pem-bully yang telah mengusik temannya.


End file.
